Deadman's Hand
by Dani Blues
Summary: Kacey Johnson is 14 & an aspiring forensics scientist whose parents have been killed almost a year apart. Several of Gil Grissom's CSIs befriend her as she helps solve both cases and get the justice that her parents deserve. Please R&R COMPLETE!
1. Flashback

August 25,2006

The Johnson Home Kitchen; 4:00 p.m.

"Ugh. Emmy please?"Kacey Johnson asked her little sister.

"Nuh uh," three year-old Emmy replied pushing the spoon of oatmeal away with her little fist balled up.

"Ugh, your going to be the death of me,"Kacey sighed as she picked up her ham sandwich and took a bite.

Emmy ,being a toddler took advantage of the moment and took the spoon full of oatmeal and flung it. In turn the sticky brown sugar concoction got stuck in her sister's brown tresses. This contact issued another sigh from Kacey.

"Thank you very much Em," Kacey said," Come on. Now I need to wash my hair."

Kacey picked up her sister off of the bar and sat her at the nearby table. Turning Kacey turned the kitchen faucet on and began to wash the oatmeal out of her hair. Shortly she was done and began to towel dry her long brown hair with acid green highlights. Putting down the towel she began to put her shirt back on and just as she had the phone rang.

Kacey walked over to the wall and took the receiver off the hook.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kace, this is momma."

"Hey momma, where are you at?"

"A little over a half hour from home. That doesn;t matter. I want you to take your sister upstairs and pack some bags of clothes. Then I want you to go to your grandparents and stay there."

"Why?"

"Do it Kacey."

Kacey took the phone away from her ear and started at it before placing it back on the apparatus.

"Emmy, come on. We're taking a trip to mawmaw and pawpaw's."

Emmy looked up from the picture she was coloring and smiled.

"Look," the child said pointing to the picture.

"Yes Em, that's a very pretty picture and now we need to go."

The three year old raised her arms as her older sister picked her up and they headed up stairs.

Shortly after that Kacey could be seen pulling a Little Tykes wagon bearing her sister and three duffel bags of clothes, neccesities, and toys while Kacey herself carried two messanger bags.

"Ok, M&M we're almost there," Kacey assured as she pulled the wagon down the street of the cul-ve-sac and up the drive way of her grandparents. As the two of them neared the front door their grand parents Eleanor and Cale Johnson stood waiting for them.

"Here Cale you get their bags and I'll get the baby. Kacey? Kacey where are you going," Eleanor Johnson asked as her eldest granddaughter began to run down the driveway.

"To spy," was the reply as Kacey ran back down to her house with a messanger bag full of her forensic items.

As Kacey neared her house she heard what sounded like two SUVs. Hurriedly she crossed the street oppostite her house and climbed the huge tree there scaling it. Quickly finding a partially open space she positioned herself with her high resolution camera.

Just as she had gotten herself positioned two black Durango's pulled into the Johnson's driveway. The first one Kacey recognized as her mom's 2003 model. The other one she couldn't recognize but noticed it was a new model,

"_Most likely a 2005 model," she thought._

She also noticed a huge dent in the back. As soon as she noticed the dent she saw her mom get out of the SUV and run for the door. But before her mom could get to it a tall man dressed in all black caught up with her and caught her wrist.

Kacey couldn't hear her mom's side of the conversation but she could clearly hear the man's.

"Give me the money Lacey. I know he told you about it and that you have it. What? You know that is the same exact attitude RJ had but you see where it got him. Ok but if I were you I'd watch my back because the same could happen to you. Threat? No it's not a threat. It's a warning, Do I know who did it? No but the story was all over the news wasn't it.. Why it happened."

And with that the mystery man got back into the Durango. As he backed out of the driveway he skidded in the mud and sped down the street. Lacey Johnson looked around to see if anyone heard and the let herself into the house.

Kacey jumped down from the tree and ran to her house. Pulling her ruler out of the messanger bag she carried she put it next to the muddy foot print that belonged to the mystery man and took a picture of it. Next she took herself over to the skid marks and took a picture of it too. Satisfied with that and after looking around for any evidence there might be she ran back to her grandparents just as the sun was starting to sink in the Las Vegas sky.


	2. Fatal Repeat

September 25, 2006 ; 3:30 p.m.

Kacey Johnson was a normal freshman on that day. She sat on the school bus talking with friends about teachers, homework and hot guys. It was a normal day. Or so she thought. As the bus driver was nearing her grandparents house one of the kids near the front got everyone's attention.

"Look up there at Kacey's house. I wonder what's happening?"

Kacey looked up and as she did her eyes got wide with fear. Her front yard was outlined with yellow crime scene tape, was full of police cars and people in different uniforms, and there in the middle of the yard next to an ambulance was a female body not moving.

The bus driver let Kacey out several feet before her house and she ran towards the yard. As she ran up the driveway she ducked under the tape. And as soon as she had Detective Jim Brass stopped her.

"I'm sorry miss but you'll have to leave."

"Please sir. That's my mom. Lacey Johnson," Kacey replied as she fought back tears and looked around, " Where's Emmy?"

The nearest CSI, Gil Grissom, looked up from what he was doing and cocked his eyebrow.

"Who?"

"My baby sister. Where is she?" Kacey informed them , starting to get worried. Kacey looked around a second before dropping her bag.

"Emmy," Kacey called as she began walking towards the open front door. Her steady gait soon turned into a jog and then finally an all out run. As she neared the door a police officer tried to stop her but she brushed him off.

Running into the house Kacey started calling for her sister again.

"Emmy?! Emmy?!"

On a whim she ran up the stairs and into Emmy's room. Once inside Kacey heard a whimper from under a blanket in the corner of the room.

"Emmy," she said softly.

Slowly the blanket lifted and Emmy came into view her brown eyes wide and tears running down her cheeks.

"Kay Kay," the three year-old replied.

Getting up off of the floor she ran over to her sister with a teddy bear in her hand.

"Oh, shhh. Baby it's ok. Shhh, it's gonna be-" Kacey broke off as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she looked up into the brown eyes of the man who would become her best friend, CSI level 1 Greg Sanders.


	3. CSI wannabe

September 25,2006 ; 4:00 p.m.

The Johnson Family Front Yard

"Miss, you-" Greg started.

"Kacey. My name's Kacey."

"Um ok, Kacey, you need to come back down stairs. Your not supposed to be up here," Greg said.

Kacey just stared at him.

"Who are you," she asked?

"Oh uh yeah sorry. My name is Greg Sanders. I'm a CSI."

"Ah, what level?" Kacey asked genuinely interested.

"Um, 1."

"Cool," she said as she followed Greg outside while carrying Emmy.

* * *

Once they were outside Greg took Kacey over to Grissom.

"Uh, hey Grissom. Here she is."

Gil Grissom turned around and looked at the teenager over his glasses.

"Miss-"

"Kacey," Greg interrupted.

"Who," Grissom asked?

"That's her name, Kacey," Greg said.

"Ok, Kacey. You really shouldn't be in the house," Gil stated.

Kacey's eyebrows shot up.

"Well I wouldn't have had to go in the house if someone had gotten my sister. Or did anyone not know? And what happened to my mom?"

"Well we think she was hit in the head with something extremely heavy and there are several contusions and lacerations on her face and body which would be-"

"Blunt force trauma," Kacey finished, "a type of physical trauma caused to a body part. Either by impact, injury, or a physical attack."

This information startled the older man. Not because he didn't know what it was, of course he knew what it was, but that it came from a teenager.

"Um yes. There are also some bruises on her abdomen and chest."

"Hey Gris, found this thrown off to the side," Nick Stokes held up a large book that had blood spatters on it, "It's either _the_ muder weapon or one of them."

"Hey, that's my Harry Potter book," Kacey said looking at the book the younger CSI was holding.

"Um, hi," Nick said noticing the teen and her sister. Handing the book to Gil he offered his hand to Kacey.

"Nick Stokes ,CSI. And you're the pretty young woman in those pictures on the mantle," he said with a friendly smile.

Smiling back at him Kacey shook his hand, "Thank you and my name is Kacey and this is my little sister Emmy."

"Well hey there little darlin," Nick said smiling at the toddler.

In response Emmy smiled.

"Well Grissom, there are definitly signs of a struggle. Broken lamp, scattered papers on the coffee table and there seems to be some empty spots on the mantle," Nick said focusing back on the task at hand.

"Hmmm. Kacey would you go back into the house with Nick to see if there is anything missing," Grissom said to the teen.

She nodded and was about to follow Nick when Greg took Emmy out of her arms.

"What are you doing," Kacey asked?

"Paramedics want to check her out," the CSI replied.

Emmy looked up at the man holding her and then at her sister and began to pout.

"Mommy no move. Kay Kay. Mmm. Why? She sleeping?"

Choking back some tears Kacey nodded.

"Yeah she's sleeping."

Turning around she followed CSI Stokes into her house.


	4. It's a shame

A/N: I know there isn't any forensics stuff going on yet and it's focusing on Kacey a litte too much but it'll get better. :)

September 25,2006 4:20 p.m.

"Ok Kacey. Do you notice anything missing from the mantle?" Nick asked as they neared the oak wood mantle.

"Um let me see. The jewelry box is still here but the lid is on wrong. Some one moved it," Kacey replied.

Nick stepped forward and took a good look at the box. Finally he looked at Kacey.

"It looks fine to me."

Kacey shook her head.

"No, I took my necklace out of it this morning and I placed the lid on with the flower stem pointing towards the wall. This has been placed on here with the stem pointing towards the window over there," she said.

Nick nodded his head and put his rubber gloves on. Carefully he picked up the box and placed it in a bag.

"Anything else," he asked?

Scanning the mantle with her eyes after a minute Kacey nodded.

"Yup, right there. Mantle clock. It was small. Small enough to stick in a pocket and get away with. And here's something that doesn't belong."

"What?"

"Piece of brown cloth. It looks like it was snagged on that right there. It has a jagged edge on it," Kacey pointed.

"Well ok then. Here if you will hold this bag then I'll just collect that piece," Nick said silently kicking himself because he thought the piece of cloth was apart of the wood .

"Ok thank you. Anything else," Nick asked?

"Nope. Hey uh Nick would I get in trouble if I ran upstairs and got something," Kacey asked?

"No, not if I come with you," the CSI agent replied.

Nodding Kacey ran up the stairs with Nick right behind her. She opened the door to her room and stepped over her desk and pulled out a manilla folder and picked up some of her forensics books and walked back out into the hallway.

"What is that, if you don't mind me asking," Nick asked as the two of them descended the stairs.

"Something that might help yall," Kacey replied.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought. Your not from Vegas are you," Nick asked with a smile.

"Nope I was born in Georgia and lived there for about five years. Why?"

"Your accent and the way you just used yall," he replied.

"Oh," Kacey said laughing, " Hey Nick. What level are you?"

"What level? Three. Why," Nick questioned?

"I want to be a CSI when I grow up."

"Oh ok. Here let me see the folder and I'll give it to our head," Nick said as Kacey handed him the folder.

They both walked across the grass and Nick handed the folder to Grissom.

"What's this?"

"Something Kacey thought would help us," Nick answered.

Grissom's eyebrows shot up as he looked at the contents.

"Where did you get these?"

"Took them last month. Can they help?"

"I think so. Greg?"

"Yes sir?"

"Take Kacey with you to HQ and give this to Hodges."

"What about Emmy," Kacey asked? "My grandparents live over there."

"We'll take her to them then. Warrick," Grissom said.

"Yes?"

"Take her over to that house over there and you and Catherine interview the grandparents.See if they know anything. You do that and I'll check out some of the other neighbors."

Nodding Warrick took Emmy and he and Catherine headed towards the house.

Detective Brass walked over to Grissom ,where he was looking at the copies of the pictues that Kacey had taken of the shoe imprint and tire skidmarks.

"Well Gil, looks like all of your CSIs are here," Brass said noting Sara and Nick inside the house, Warrick and Catherine heading towards the grandparents and Greg opening the door for Kacey to the Denali..

"Yeah, well this is a big case. The woman who was murdered here today lost her husband, a police officer, Richie Johnson a year ago."

Brass shook his head in disgust.

"Now those two girls only have their grandparents and any aunts and uncles there may be. Shame."

"Yup," Gil Grissom replied as he ducked under the crime scene tape and across the street.

A/N: Feel free to slap me in any of the following chapters if I go into detail on too many things that may not be completely relevant.. I try not to but I've been told detail is my stong point and sometimes I might get a little carried away. Thanks!


	5. Catherine and Warrick's Interview

A/N: I have no clue if there is a place in Las Vegas called 'Viva Las Vegas' if so , this is a mere coincidence. I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Nor do I own any of the characters. Sadly. I asked for the cpyrights for my birthday but all I got was a bunch of NASCAR books and dvds.

September 25, 2006 4:45 p.m.

Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows walked up the cobble-stone front walk and stood in front of the front door. Catherine looked at Warrick,who made a disgusted sound and shook his head, and leaned forward and rang the doorbell. A minute or so later a short gray-haired woman answered the door.

"May I help you?"

"Mrs. Johnson," Catherine asked?

"Yes .I am. Why have you got my granddaughter. Are you the police? Oh my what happened," Mrs. Johnson replied.

"Mam, please calm down. I'm Warrick Brown and this is Catherine Willows. We are apart of the Las Vegas Crime Scene Department. May we come inside?"

Nodding the grandmother took Emmy out of the male CSI's arms and led them into the living room.

"What has happened?" Mrs. Johnson asked again getting worried.

"Mam, your daughter-in-law has well, been murdered," Catherine said with sympathy showing in her eyes.

"Murdered?," Mrs. Johnson said with disbelief.

"Yes mam," Catherine said.

"Cale? Cale!," Mrs. Johnson called.

"Yes Eleanor," Cale Johnson replied coming into the living room.

"Pawpaw," Emmy cried climbing out of her grandmother's lap and jumping into her grandfather's arms.

"Hey sweetie," Cale cooed at his granddaughter before focusing back to the two strangers in his home, "Hello. I'm Cale Johnson and you are...?"

"Warrick Brown and this is Catherine Willows,"Warrick answered.

"Cale, Lacey has been, she's been murdered," Eleanor Johnson said.

"Murdered? When? How?By whom?" her husband asked?

"Well sir the coroner has approximated her death to have happened around 1:45 to 2:00 p.m. and we'd like to ask you some questions," Warrick said.

"Ok,"Cale replied sitting down with his granddaughter in his lap.

"Did you see or hear from Lacey at anytime today?"

"No, but she was supposed to bring Emmy over around two though but since she didn't we figured Lacey just decided to take the day off," Eleanor said.

"Take the day off? Where did Lacey work at," Catherine asked?

"Viva Las Vegas," Eleanor answered.

"Oh the coffee shop/gift store. Local favorite, tourist hot-spot," Warrick answered.

"Has anyone ever had any problems with Lacey that you know of?"

"No. Lacey got along with just about everybody. I can't think of any time when she or Richie had any disputes with anyone," Eleanor answered.

"Richie," Warrick questioned?

"Our son. He was a Las Vegas police officer and was shot last year," Eleanor said.

"Wait. There was that one instance El when Richie was playing poker and what's-his-face tried to say that Rich owed him money when he didn't," Cale informed.

"Oh, that's right. Yes this man who used to be a friend of Richie and Lacey's accused our son of owing him money , right in the middle of the game. Caused an uproar it did,"Eleanor added.

Catherine and Warrick looked at each other before Catherine questioned them once more.

"Do you remember the man's name?"

"No, forgot his name but I remember what he looks like," Cale said.

"Really, can you tell us," Catherine said as she pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil.

"He always wore something black. Either a hat, shirt, pants, something. He was tall : between about 5'11''and 6'3'' , had an average build, caucasian, and he had long blonde hair. Below his ears I think and bright green eyes. Almost feral."

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. You two have been a great help,"Warrick said standing up and shaking both of the couple's hands.

"Your welcome Mr. Brown, Mrs. Willows. By the way, where is our eldest granddaughter at," Cale asked suddenly remembering Kacey.

"She's fine Mr. Johnson. She is on her way to CSI headquarters with one of our CSIs , Greg Sanders. We'll have her back soon," Catherine said as she stepped out of the front door and followed Warrick down the driveway.

* * *

The walk back to the crime scene was done in silence as Catherine looked over the details the grandfather gave them.

"Well let's see tall caucasian male approximately 6 foot tall. Always wears something black and has feral green eyes, " she said.

"Yeah and a love for poker too. By now he's probably cut and dyed his hair though," Warrick added as he bent down under the crime scene tape and lifted it up for Catherine.

Catherine sighed, " Yeah."


	6. Grissom's Interview

September 25, 2006 4:45 p.m.

While Catherine and Warrick were heading towards Kacey's grandparents with little Emmy looking over Warrick's shoulder, Gil Grissom walked across the street to the house of the neighbor who had called the police.

Stepping over some toys in the yard he made it over to the front door and rang the doorbell.

_Ding Dong Diiing Dong----_

"Hello," a young girl answered the door.

"Kesley, who is it," a young woman in her mid-twenties asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Mam, I'm from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Gil Grissom," he replied offering his hand.

"Jaime McIntyre. Come right in," Jaime said as Grissom walked into the entrance hall and followed the young woman into the living room.

"Miss McIntyre, the police have informed me that you are the one who called them, am I right?" Gil asked as she nodded her head, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Yes sir I can. I wasn't feeling so hot last night so I woke up this afternoon around 1:30 because my little cousin, who answered the door, was hungry. So I came downstairs and began fixing her some oatmeal. Well where the kitchen is over there," Jaime pointed, "you can clearly see the Johnson's driveway and front door without it being obstructed by that tree. Well anyway I noticed that there was another black Durango in the driveway besides Lacey's. I thought it looked familiar but other than that I didn't give it another thought. Well I served Kesley her oatmeal and then I went outside to get the mail and the newspaper. As I was coming back in I heard sounds coming from the Johnson's home."

"What did the Durango look like? Any distinguishing features?What kind of sounds Miss McIntyre," Grissom asked making mental notes.

"Well it was a newer model and there was a huge dent in the rear. I couldn't see the tag thought. Sounds like things being thrown, yelling and I heard a scream. After that there weren't any more sounds. Then I heard the front door opening and whoever opened it swore, by this time I was in the house trying to call the police, and the man got into the Durango and left"

"Can you tell me what the man was wearing? What he looked like?"

"He was wearing a pair of black jeans, long sleeved brown shirt and a solid black beanie pulled down over his eyes," Jaime stated.

"What about hair color," the CSI asked?

"Couldn't see his hair. It was hidden by the beanie."

"Ok. Thank you miss. Oh by the way, did you see the baby at any time?"

"Emmy? No I didn't see her. Lacey was supposed to take her to her in-laws at about two so she could go to work."

"Work? Where did Mrs. Johnson work at?"

"Viva Las Vegas. She had some friends there. She sort of had a thing with one of the employees, Max, at one point. He was kind of bitter around her after she broke up with him. He used to be a friend of the family. He used to play poke with Richie."

"Mmhmm. Thank you very much Miss McIntyre."

"You welcome Mr. Grissom. By the way, how are the girls?"

"Their fine. The older sister is with one my CSIs right now and the baby is with her grandparents."

"Good, I'm glad their fine."

Grissom walked back across the street as Nick Stokes met him halfway.

"Nick, I want you to go over to 'Viva Las Vegas' and interview some guy named Max. Miss McIntyre across the street has informed me the our vic and Max had a relationship once and that after the break up he was somewhat bitter."

"Ah ok. Right on it," Nick said as he walked to his vehicle and got in and headed for 'Viva Las Vegas'.


	7. Best Friends in the making

Disclaimer: I own nothing except names that aren't associated with CSI.

September 25, 2006 4:50 p.m.

Inside of Greg's Denali

"So, Kacey. Where do you go to school at," Greg asked trying to start a conversation with the teen.

"Durango High. I'm a freshman," she replied.

"Freshman huh? I remember my freshman year it was all right. Any extra curricular activities?"

"I sing in the chorus, am on the scholar's bowl team, and student council. I take honors science and I can't wait till I can take chemistry and biology," Kacey said.

"Wow. You like science huh," Greg asked?

"Yup, I've always wanted to be a CSI or probably more a lab tech. Yeah," Kacey said more to herself.

"So aside from science and singing what else do you like," Greg asked as they neared the CSI HQ.

"Uh, I love the Police, AC/DC, KISS, Queen, The Beatles. Classic rock bands like that. I enjoy going to home football games, photography, and hanging with my friends. "

"The Police huh? Their pretty cool. You like Radiohead or Rage Against the Machine?"

"Um I like Radiohead and some of Rage's stuff. Hey, there's Viva Las Vegas. In about 30 minutes my mom would be coming home, "Kacey said, "My mom."

Looking at the café and the empty parking space where her mom's black Durango would be, Kacey began to cry. Softly at first. Then as the tears began to flow more freely she placed her head in her hands. Shortly the vehicle stopped causing Kacey to look up. Greg looked at the girl sympathetically and handed her some tissues.

Kacey gratefully took then and mumble thank you before blowing her nose. Using the sleeve of her 'Nightmare Before Christmas' jacket she dried her eyes.

"Kace, we're here," Greg said softly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok," she replied. Picking up her bag she got out of the Denali and followed Greg.

After weaving through several hallways and saying 'Hi' to Mandy Webster the Finger Print Technician, Greg introduced Kacey to David Hodges.

"Hodges, this is Kacey Johnson. She is the daughter of the newest vic. Kacey, this is David Hodges one of our resident lab technicians. Grissom said she had some stuff to show you."

"Uh yeah here. I took these about a month ago. The tire treads are from a black Durango with a sizeable dent in the back. A 2005 model. Could be stolen. Las Vegas tag first number/letter combo is 61Z. Can you do anything?"

David Hodges stood there, mouth open, staring in awe at the teen in front of him.

"Um yeah. Sure. I'll look up. What about the shoe imprint," He asked looking at the picture.

"Looks to be size 10 maybe and the shoe could be a skate shoe. Can't tell."

"Right," Hodges replied, "Hey Greg I think that's all. You can take Miss Super Sleuth with you while I do this."

Kacey's eyes widened at this comment. Greg saw this and even though he's only known her for a half hour he knew there was a comeback just waiting to happen so he escorted her to the break room where he started to brew himself some Blue Hawaiian coffee.

"Hey Kacey, just to let you know, Hodges can be a smart-ass and just ignore him if he starts to bug you," Greg said, pulling out a coffee mug.

"Sure, and you can call me Kace. What are you brewing?"

"Uh. Coffee, Blue Hawaiian," Greg said pouring some into his mug and extending it toward Kacey , "Wanna taste?"

"Um, sure," she said taking the mug and sipping it, "Hey that's some good stuff, G."

Greg laughed as he poured Kacey a cup.

"G?"

"Yeah, kind of a short term nickname. I might come up with a better one later," Kacey said reclining slightly in the chair and taking a drink of the coffee.

"Greg?"

"Yeah Kace?

"Why can't there be a world with no violence, no hatred? I mean what is there to gain?"

"I dunno. I guess it'd be too simple. Too easy."

Kacey nodded as a single tear slid down her cheek and into the mug of Blue Hawaiian.

A/N: Sucky yes, no? Please leave a review!


	8. Max Cane

Discalimer: I own nothing CSI related, literally. Maybe if I'm lucky for Christmas I'll get some CSI books.

A/N : Sorry this took awhile to write. The next chapters may take a little longer to write because I have so much stuff to do. Christmas Chorus concerts to get ready for, school work to do...

September 25, 2006 5:00 p.m.

Viva Las Vegas

Nick Stokes pulled up to 'Viva Las Vegas' and got out. Walking in the front door he walked over to the counter and ordered a Coke. While he was waiting he scanned the establishment.

"Here you go sir. That'll be $1.75," the waitress said.

Nick pulled out his wallet and handed her the money.

"Mam," Nick paused and looked at the waitress's name-tag, "Dakota. I'm Nick Stokes, Las Vegas Crime lab. I'd like to ask you if you know this woman," he asked as he pulled a picture of Lacey with Kacey and Emmy out of his wallet that Grissom handed him .

"Yes. That's Lacey Johnson. She was supposed to come in three hours ago. Never showed. Why? Has something happened to her," Dakota asked?

"Well, she was, uh murdered," Nick replied lowering his voice.

Dakota's eye widened and when she spoke it was in a hushed tone.

"Lacey? Murdered?"

"Yes mam. Could you tell me if anyone here had a personal relationship or friendship with Mrs. Johnson," asked Nick?

"Um yes, one of the cooks. Max Cane. She was friends with one of our other waitresses Kari McMurray. She didn't come in today either," Dakota replied.

"Is he here today," Nick asked?

"Yes. Yes he is.," Dakota replied, "Max? Max, come out here!"

While Nick was waiting for Max to come out of the kitchen his text message tone rang. Looking at the phone he saw it was Grissom that sent the message :

_'What type of car does he drive'_

"Dakota, could you tell me what kind of vehicle Max drives?"

"Yeah, I drive a 2005 black Dodge Durango, why?"

Turning around Nick stood facing the torso of Max Cane. Stepping back he looked up at his face.

"You Max Cane?"

"Yeah ,who's askin," Max replied.

"Max, this is Nick Stokes. He's asking about Lacey," Dakota intercepted as she pointed to the owner's office, " You can uh, talk in there. She won't be back till tomorrow."

Nodding Nick followed Max into the office.

Closing the door behind him, Nick sat down in a chair opposite Max.

"I've been told that you and Lacey Johnson had a relationship," Nick started.

"Yeah, we had a relationship. Started dating about nine months after Richie died. The punk never liked me. She's part of the reason why Lacey and I broke up. Better watch her, she lies like a dog."

"The punk? You mean Kacey," asked Nick?

"Yeah. The punk. You know, the way she dresses with the black converses, ties, and band shirts that don't match. Actually I'd say she a bit of an emo. Wears black eyeliner and her hair with the unnatural acid green streaks. Yeah she's a punk."

"Emo? Emotional right? Yeah well I'd say she has every right in the world to be emotional, Max. The reason I'm asking about Lacey is because she was murdered around 2:00 p.m. I wouldn't even begin to describe Kacey as a 'punk'. I'd say she was an outgoing individual teenager," Nick said furious at the other man.

Max's mouth fell open.

"Murdered? Naw. Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding," Nick asked?

Max's attitude changed.

"You think I killed her? Well Mr. Stokes I think your badly mistaken because I haven't talked to Lacey since we broke up. The only time she ever talked to me was when she was giving me a meal order. Anyway I've been here since 1:55. You can ask my girlfriend for verification on that."

Not liking the attitude of the man sitting opposite of him he concluded the interview.

"Well Mr. Cane, thank you for your cooperation. I wasn't trying to accuse you of being the murderer. Just trying to do my job and bring some sort of comfort to the Johnson family and the children seeing as both of their parents have been killed within a year of the other one."

Before Max could add anything Nick walked out of the café and called Grissom.

* * *

"Hey Gris, what kind of question was that?"

"Oh what model car he drives? Because Kacey told Hodges and Greg that a black 2005 model Durango was at her house a month ago and the caller, Miss McIntye, told me the same thing. Both said the Durango had a huge dent in the back. Look and see,"

Nick walked over to the Durango and lo and behold he found a large dent in the rear.

"Hey Gris, the Durango has a huge dent in it."

"It does? Great what about the license plate? Is the first letter/number combo 61Z?"

Nick looked at the plate and shook his head, "Nope. The combos are J53 and K9M."

* * *

"Ok Nick. Thanks," Grissom said.

"No dice," Warrick asked as Grissom hung up the phone.

"Nope. But that doesn't mean the ex-boyfriend is out of the picture. Let's take this stuff back to the lab. Any idea if Kacey is still with Greg," Grissom asked as the four remaining CSIs walked back to Grissom's Denali.

"Dunno, probably is. I haven't heard any cars come in from that side," Catherine said as everyone piled in and Grissom pulled away.


	9. When Kacey Speaks, People Listen

Discalimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Lyrics to Radioheads' "Anyone can play Guitar" courtesy of 25,2006 5:45 p.m. The cell phone number is entirely made up by me, if it belongs to somebody it is entirely coincidental.

* * *

CSI Headquarters break room

Kacey Johnson sat in the break room typing away on her laptop with headphones on completely oblivious to the CSI team speaking outside with Detective Jim Brass.

" So what have we got, Grissom," Brass asked?

"Not too much. We have two possible subjects. One being Max Cane, a cook at Viva Las Vegas, who was Mrs. Johnson's ex-boyfriend. The other one we still don't know his name but we know he's a tall male, about 6 foot, always wears something black, and has deep green eyes. Both suspects drive 2005 black Dodge Durango's with huge dents in the back. We also have a tire tread and a shoe imprint, both a month old. Not much but it's something."

"I see,"Brass nodded, "Has anyone talked to the girl yet?"

"Uh yeah. I talked to her a little. Didn't get anything that could help out of her unless you count she wants to be a CSI lab technician and that she loves Radiohead and the Police. Other than that no," Greg answered.

Nick rolled his eyes and looked at Warrick who slightly shook his head.

"Thanks Greg, that's a lot of help," Grissom answered as he opened the door to the break room as everyone followed.

* * *

Everyone watched Kacey silently as she sat at her laptop and bouncing her head slightly to the music she was singing to.

_Deessstiny, Destiny protect me from the world  
Deessstiny, hold my hand protect me from the world _

Here we are, with our running and confusion  
And I don't see no confusion anywhere

And if the world does turn, and if London burns  
I'll be standing on the beach with my guitar  
I want to be in a band, when I get to heaven  
Anyone can play guitar  
And they won't be a nothing anymore

_Growwww my hair, Grow my hair I am Jim Morrison  
Growwww my hair, I wannabe wannabe wannabe Jim Morrison _

Here we are with our running and confusion  
And I don't see no confusion anywhere  
And if the world does turn, and if London burns  
I'll be standing on a beach with my guitar  
I want to be in a band, when I get to heaven  
Anyone can play guitar  
And they won't be a nothing anymore

As the song ended, Kacey look up to see eight people staring at her. Taking the head phones off she looked at the floor, her face turning red.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I singing too loud? I was singing off key wasn't I," Kacey stammered.

"Wha? No, Miss Johnson. You sounded good," Brass said as he walked over to the table and sat opposite of her.

"Hey, your that dude," Kacey said as Sophia snickered.

"Sophia, when did you come in," Grissom asked?

" Anyway, you're the dude who told me to go back under the crime scene tape. Your Jim Brass aren'tcha?"

"Well, yes. I am. How did you know that," a surprised Brass asked?

"You fit the description of the police man my pawpaw always talked about," Kacey replied.

"Pawpaw? Your grandfather wouldn't be Cale Johnson, Head CSI of Las Vegas from 1982 to 1992, would he," Brass asked?

Kacey smiled and nodded.

"That would be him," she said, " I noticed his name and picture in the lobby out front."

"I thought he looked familiar when we interviewed him," Warrick said, speaking up from the back of the room. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Mr. Grissom," Kacey asked looking at the senior CSI?

"Yes Kacey"?

"Do you know my pawpaw. Because aren't you like the head CSI guy around here or something like that," Kacey asked tilting her head slightly.

"Something like that,"Grissom replied as a small smile crept across his features.

"Harrumph," Brass cleared his throat as if to say 'Can we please get back to what we're supposed to be doing?'.

"Miss Johnson, the reason I came in here is to ask you some questions. If for any reason you don't feel comfortable with a question let me know, ok?"

Kacey nodded.

"Ok. Mr. Stokes talked to your mom's ex-boyfriend, Max Cane, today and from what Mr. Cane said you didn't like him and apparently he wasn't to fond of you."

"How'd you figure Max didn't like me," Kacey asked?

"He called you a punk, Kacey. Mentioned you might be a bit of an emo too," Nick stated as he walked over to the table and sat down on Kacey's right.

"A punk? Emo? Good Lord, is that the best he can do? Yeah he doesn't like me. Did he say I was why they broke up," Kacey asked as she looked at Nick.

"Yeah, he also said you lie, like a dog," the CSI at her right said raising his eyebrow.

Kacey raised her eyebrow in response to Nick's and began to laugh.

"That's funny. I may have been a factor of the break up but uh, it took two to do the tango and I didn't take part in the dance."

Brass raised his eyebrow.

"Um, in other words it took two to make the decision and I was one of the two," she clarified.

"Ok Miss Johnson you told Hodges that one of the suspects drove a black Dodge Durango with a huge dent in the rear. The woman who called in the crime, Ms. McIntyre, told CSI Grissom the same thing. CSI Stokes found that Mr. Cane drives a black Durango. The same model as the vehicles you and Ms. McIntyre described. Would you happen to know how the dent got there," Brass asked?

"No, but I know the dent was there while he was dating my mom."

"Ok, hey Kacey, the license plate didn't match the numbers and letter you gave Hodges, " Nick stated.

"Hey, I don't like Max but he would never do anything to my mom. I mean yeah he was kinda upset at my mom for breakin' up with him and they never really talked after it but in the end he just kinda accepted that maybe my mom wasn't ready for a serious relationship right then. Ya know?"

"Yeah, understandable. But other than that we're no where in this crime. Is there anything that happened, anyone you saw, anything that was suspicious that you remember," Detective Brass asked?

Kacey sighed as she placed her hands over her eyes and closed them. Greg came over and sat next to the girl and gently placed his hand on her arm.

"Um, I'm sorry. I can't think right now. Can I please go home? It's been a long day and I just wanna go home , relax, and go to sleep," Kacey said removing her hands to reveal eyes that expressed every emotion running through her mind. Pain, hatred for who killed her mom, and tired.

Brass nodded.

"Sure thing, Kacey. Do you have a cell phone number that we can contact you with,?"

Nodding Kacey waited for the detective to find a pencil and piece of paper before she answered.

"902-1299."

Brass wrote it down and put the number in his pocket. Kacey gathered her laptop and head phones and put them in her bag and followed Greg out the door. As she passed through she received several smiles from the CSIs and a hug from Katherine. Nobody said a word as they watched 14-year-old Kacey Johnson walk down the hall.


	10. Home Again

A/N: This chapter sucks to me but it's only a filler chapter so don't worry. If nick sounds a little out of character at the end of teh chapter, I'm sorry. :)

September 25, 2006 6:15 p.m.

Greg Sanders' Denali

"Greg."

"Yeah Kace?"

"I so don't want to go to school tomorrow. Ya know? I mean I really don't think I could handle it. Is there like any way I could like, go to the lab?"

Greg slowed to a stop as they came to a redlight and looked at her.

"I dunno Kacey."

Kacey nodded to herself then said, " What if tomorrow you come get me and we stop by DHS and I can go get my books so I won't be behind. If your not busy that is," she hastily added hoping not to sound demanding.

Greg smiled.

"Sure what time?"

"Um about 11:30," Kacey offered.

"Sure," Greg replied as he chuckled.

Greg pulled into Cale and Eleanor Johnson's driveway.

"Well Kace, here you go," I'll be here around 11:30 then."

Kacey nodded and as she was getting out of the SUV Greg stopped her.

"Kacey? Be strong, not just for yourself but your little sister. Ok?"

Kacey nodded, "Ok."

She shut the door to the Denali and as she walked up the pathway to the house Greg watched her. Kacey came to the front door and turned around. She raised her hand and gave a small wave to Greg who in returned it. She opend the door and once she was in the house Greg Sanders backed his Denali out of the driveway and headed back to HQ.

* * *

As Greg was driving back to HQ he decided to call Grissom.

"_What do you want Greg_?"

"Hey Griss, I just dropped Kacey off and she told me she doesn't think she could handle going to school tomorrow and wanted to know if she could go to the lab."

"_Greg_..."

"Come on Griss. The kid just lost her mom and school may not be the best thing for her right now.:

"_And the lab will?_"

"She told me she has always wanted to be a lab tech or something. How many chances will she get again?"

"_Ok Greg. Bring her in tomorrow and we'll get her an ID. She may have to be at the lab a lot. Is that all?_"

"Uh, yeah."

With out another word, Grissom hung up the phone.

* * *

Back in the break-room...

"What did Greg want," Catherine asked?

"Whether or not Kacey could come to the lab tomorrow instead of school. Jim?" Gil replied.

"I think it'd be a good idea," Brass replied.

Several minutes of silence occured before Nick spoke up.

"So what do we do? We have no leads, collected any possible evidence, and Kacey left so we have no clue if she knows anything. What?"

"I guess we wait until tomorrow when Kacey gets here," some one replied.

A/N: Please review, it makes my day :)


	11. At the Lab

10:55 A.M. September 26, 2006

Kacey's bedroom.

Fourteen-year-old Kacey Johnson sat on her bed indian-style. She sighed as she brushed out her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder at her bedside table where a family portrait of her, her parents, and Emmy sat. It had been taken a week before her dad was killed. Leaning over she picked it up and took it out of the frame. She walked over to her computer desk and gently placed it on the scanner. Once it scanned, she fixed it as the background on her laptop. As she was about to look at the time she accidentally clicked on a file. A picture of a man with blonde hair and green eyes appeared on the screen. Clicking out of it Kacey looked at the time. It read as ten after eleven. Kacey picked up her laptop and messenger bag then walked down stairs. She walked into the living room and while waiting for Greg she turned on the tv.

Not long after a black Denali pulled into the driveway. Greg Sanders got out and walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Cale Johnson answered the door.

"Ah, you must be Greg. Wait here while I get her," Cale said.

Greg nodded and watched as Kacey walk out of the living room and to the front door. She handed him her bag as she slipped on her checkerboard Vans.

"Hey Kace, nice shoes," Greg said with a smile as he took the bag.

"Thanks," she replied as she looked up, "I'll see you later pawpaw," Kacey said as her grandfather gave her a hug.

Greg walked Kacey to the SUV and opened the door for her and walked around to his side and got in. He started the engine and pulled out onto the street.

"Ok Kace, so now we're going to your school. Durango right?"

"Yup, Durango High."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Greg pulled up in front of the school. 

"Do you want me to go inside with you?"

"Um, yeah."

They both got out and walked through the front door and into the office. Kacey walked up to the front desk with Greg right behind her. She cleared her throat. When she did a middle-aged woman with dark hair looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello Kacey. You slept late again didn't you? Ah well here's your pass—"

"Mrs. H, I didn't sleep late. I came in today to see if I could get my work."

"Oh dear, honey are you sick?" Mrs Hardy replied looking up at Greg, "May I help you?"

"M'am, I'm Greg Sanders from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Miss Johnson's mother was uh, she was murdered yesterday. I came by with Miss Johnson today to take her to the crime lab and she was wondering if she could get her books. I have a letter here written by Detective Jim Brass for the principal and teachers," he said handing her the note.

Mrs. Hardy took the note and read it :

_To whom it may concern ,_

_Yesterday one of your students', Kacey Johnson, mother was killed. She may not be attending her classes for a couple of days. I've sent CSI Sanders to help out with her items. While she may not be at school, she will be at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Once Miss Johnson does return to school there may be times when one of the CSIs may need to get her out of class. Also once she returns to class, Miss Johnson must have her cell phone with her and it must be turned on at all times. _

_Thank you for taking time to read this ._

_Sincerely,_

_Det. Jim Brass_

"Ok, Kacey. Here take this to each of your classes and get your things. Dear, I'm very sorry for your loss. I'll keep you in my prayers," Mrs. Hardy replied.

"Thank you Mrs. H. Come on Greg," Kacey took the copy of the note Mrs. Hardy had made and walked out of the office.

* * *

Half an hour later Kacey and Greg were on their way back to the crime lab. The ride was taken in silence while Kacey was looking over her work. Finally she spoke up. 

"I hate Geometry. I wish it would fall off the planet, " she grumbled place the book back into her bag.

Greg just laughed.

"Ok, Kace. Out," he said while unbuckling hie seat belt, " We need to get you an ID made."

Kacey followed Greg out of the parking lot and into the building.

Once she got her ID and it was pinned to her jacket they set off for Gil Grissom's office where Detective Brass was waiting for her.

* * *

"Good morning Kacey. How are you," the old man inquired. 

"Good, you?"

"Fine, thanks for asking. Now would you like to pick up where we left off yesterday," he asked looking up at Greg, "Thank you Greg. I'll call you if I need you."

Greg nodded and walked out of the room.

Kacey took a deep breath and let it out.

"Yeah."

"Ok, now the last time we talked I asked you if you saw or heard anything suspicious." Brass reminded.

"Um let me think. I think there was one guy who always looked kind of funny to me. Funny like not right. He was always at my house when my daddy was ali–, when my daddy played poker," she said.

"Good, can you tell me what he looks like or his name? Where he might live," he prompted.

"Uh, well I know he's the one who scared my mom a month ago. He's the one that I took the picture of his shoe print and has the Durango with the dent in it."

Brass sighed and thought to himself, '_We've already hear this several times. Does anybody know anything else about him?'_

"What about a name," an exasperated Brass asked?

"Name? Hold on," Kacey's eyes lit up as she leaned over the chair and picked up her laptop. Turning it on she fiddled with it for a minute before something popped up on the screen.

"Here's a picture of him and his name. Anthony Sam Pickard."

She took the laptop and handed it to him. Jim Brass took it and looked at the picture.

"Thank you Miss Johnson. Would you happen to know where he lives at?"

"Sorry. No I don't. "

"That's ok, Kacey. I think we're done for now."

"Yes sir."

Kacey retrieved her laptop and walked out of Grissom's office.

* * *

Several minutes later the original occupant of the office walked in. 

"Well Jim?"

"We have a name. Anthony Sam Pickard."

"I'll use the numbers and letters Kacey saw on the license plate and have you the address shortly."

Not long after that, Jim Brass had the address of Anthony Pickard and was heading his way.


	12. The Suspect with a Name

Discalimer: Lyrics from Kacey's ringtone don't belong to me. I own nothing.

A/N: If anyone thinks any of the original CSI characters are out of character please tell me. Please read and review. Reviews make me a happy person! The name of the street Pickard lives on was made up by me. If this address belongs to anyone in real life it is a sheer accident.

* * *

12:15 p.m. September 26, 2006 

Several police cars silently pulled up in front of 1311 Chamber Road. The one story brick house belonged to Mr. Pickard and his girlfriend. Detective Brass was the first one out of the car. Followed my several other officers he walked towards the door.

"There's the vehicle," one of the officers whispered acknowledging the black dented Durango.

Brass just nodded and stood in front of the door.

"Mr. Pickard? This is the Las Vegas Police, open up!"

A tall man of about 30 with shoulder lenghth blonde hair and a pair of black jeans on opened the door.

"Are you Anthony Pickard," Brass asked?

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"Mr. Pickard your under arrest for the murder of Lacey Johnson."

A police officer read Anthony his rights while another put handcuffs on him and lead him to the squad car.

* * *

While Anthony Pickard was being arrested Kacey had nothing better to do so she just walked around the many labs. The first lab she came to had it's occupant in it. Bobby Dawson sat on a stool writing something. Kacey leant up against the wall and just watched him. Bobby, getting that inevitable feeling of being watch looked up and smiled. 

"Hello. My name is Bobby Dawson. Um are you lost?"

"Kacey Johnson. No. I'm just looking around. So what do you do?"

"I'm the firearm tech. Miss are you supposed to be here?"

"Oh. Well yeah kind of. Greg Sanders came and got me because I don't feel like going to school–"

"Ah you know that's not a good habit to get in. Not going to school," Bobby said eyeing the girl.

"Oh I know. I was about to say because my mom was murdered yesterday and the kids on my bus saw it."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It was nice meeting you Bobby," Kacey said with a smile as she picked up her bag.

"You too Kacey," Bobby replied returning the smile and going back to what he was doing.

* * *

Kacey was just heading towards the trace lab when her phone started to ring. 

"_One way or another I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha . One way or another I'm gonna win—"_

As she answered her phone David Hodges stuck his head out of the lab and looked at her. In return she just raised her eyebrow and turned around.

"Hello?"

"_Kacey? This is Jim Brass. We have Pickard in custody. We're bringing him to the station. Do you think you can find your way to the interrogation room?_"

"Um yeah. I think so."

"_Ok."

* * *

_

Kacey hung up and walked up to the nearest lab where our favorite snarky trace tech stood over his microscope. She lightly knocked on the wall to get his attention. After a couple of seconds he looked up.

"Yo, Hodges. Could you please tell me where the interrogation rooms are at," she asked with a smile?

"Hmmm. I guess I could since you interrupted me. I just hope Sidle doesn't get too upset when she comes and asks me where her results are and I tell her I'm not finished," Hodges replied as he walked to the doorway.

"You know, you just wasted more time telling me your little sob story then you would have if you'd just gave me the directions and plus I don't think a mere 30 seconds will hurt you," Kacey said looking at the trace tech.

The two of them eyed the other one for several seconds before a rare smile came over Hodges features.

"You know what? I like you. David Hodges," he said offering his hand.

"Kacey Johnson," she shook his hand and gave him a slight smirk.

"Now you asked where the interrogation rooms are. Down the hall past Grissom's office. Then turn left at the large potted plant. You'll come to a corridor where there are several rooms. Just wait for someone there."

Kacey nodded.

"Thanks."

"Mmhmm," Hodges replied going back to his microscope.

* * *

Kacey was waiting inside the corridor when Detectives Brass and Curtis walked in followed by Conrad Ecklie and Gil Grissom. Brass went in to interview the suspect while the others went in to the next room behind the glass. 

"Kacey, this is Conrad Ecklie. He's the Assistant Director of the Crime Lab," Grissom said introducing the two.

"Conrad, the vic's daughter. Kacey Johnson."

"Very sorry for your losses Miss Johnson. Lost your father last year didn't you. Something about a poker debt never paid at one of the casino's I believe. " Ecklie said.

Kacey, who was watching Anothiny Pickard sit down, cringed slightly.

"Yeah. Oh and just for the record Mr. Ecklie, my dad never like you and neither do I," she said looking at the man out of the corner of her eye before looking forward again.

A look of surprise and shock washed over Conrad Ecklie's feature's as he opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it.


	13. Confessions

A/N: I have several things highlighted in the followinng. That is just there so it will be easier to follow since I have more "scenes" in here then the normal chapter. Please read and review. Thanks!

* * *

2:05 p.m. Anthony Pickard's home

Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders walked around the perimeter of the Pickard house.

"Shortest amount of time we've ever gotten a warrant in, Greggo. Frankly I'm surprised," Nick said as he opened the front door.

"Yeah. Cath said when the judge heard it was about the murder of Lacey Johnson she didn't waste any time in writing it out," Greg added as he pulled on his latex gloves.

Nick walked into the master bedroom and began looking for a brown article of clothing, probably a shirt of a jacket, matching the piece of brown cloth Kacey found on the mantle.

While Nick was searching the bedroom Greg was in the living room for anything and everything. Since the light in the living room was blown he opened the flap on his vest and pulled out the flash light. While scanning the room something on the nearest shelf sparkled and caught his eye. Walking over to the shelf he picked it up and upon examining it he gasped.

* * *

**Observation room**

Doc Robbins walked into the room and handed Grissom a paper.

"What is this," Grissom asked?

"Picture of our vic. Seems she had internal bleeding in her head," Doc Robbins replied.

"Thanks, Doc," Gil said as Doctor Robbins walked out of the room.

* * *

**Interrogation room**

"Mr. Pickard, can you tell me why you were at the Johnson's home last month and yesterday afternoon," Jim Brass asked?

In the next room Kacey moved closer to the window.

"I haven't been to that house since Richie died," Anthony replied.

"Oh but his daughter and next-door neighbor say different. Kacey said she saw your vehicle pull in shortly after her mother's a month ago while the neighbor said she saw your vehicle yesterday in the driveway."

"I told you I haven't been there for over a year," Pickard repeated.

"Then sir, tell me how your 2005 black Dodge Durango with the dent in the rear with license tag 61Z-5YO9 was at the crime scene at the time of Mrs. Johnson's death. Hmmm?"

"Detective Brass..." Anthony Pickard's lawyer began.

Brass didn't say a word but raised his hand.

"Kacey said that? Kacey actually remembers who I am?" He began to laugh.

"Mr. Pickard, please tell what is so funny?"

"That kid has got to have the worst memory for a fourteen-year old I've ever known. The neighbor too. Their about as ditzy as you can get. Surprised she remembers seeing me yester–" he stopped short and muttered any obscenity.

Brass's eyes lit up and he looked at the glass separating the room and gave Kacey a thumbs up.

"Who are you motioning too," the lawyer asked?

Brass grinned.

"The ditzy forgetful fourteen year old."

* * *

**Pickard's house.**

"Nick, look what I found," Greg called.

Nick walked into the living room carrying a brown jacket with a snagged spot on the sleeve.

"What," he asked?

Greg held up several necklaces and rings.

"A locket with Kacey's parents inside. A birth-stone necklace. Some rings. All with the family's names on them. Oh this too, a small mantle clock."

"Great. I found the jacket he was wearing. Pickard is definitely are guy. Come on Greg," Nick said walking out the door.

* * *

**Observation room**

Kacey stood there with her mouth hanging open. Catherine, who had followed them in, hugged her from behind.

"Kacey. We found him, honey. We got him!"

Kacey just nodded as she began to cry.

"Yeah. We did."


	14. We Got Him

2: 45 p.m. Main Entrance to the lab

Nick and Greg walked in just as everyone came out of the observation room. Brass stayed in the interrogation room to talk to Pickard.

"Kacey! Kacey. Pickard did it," Greg exclaimed as he came towards the girl.

Kacey ran up and hugged him.

"I know Greg. I know," she said breaking her hug and turning towards Ecklie.

"When will we know why and if he killed my daddy?"

"When Brass get's done."

* * *

Interrogation room 

"Ok Mr. Pickard. Would you please explain why you killed Mrs. Johnson."

Anthony took a deep breath.

"It was an accident. I went to the house to confront her about giving me the money that Richie owed me from a poker game that he never paid. We got into an argument and she started throwing things at me. I threw some things at her and they kind of made dull thuds then I picked up a book that was sitting on a nearby table and used it to block the items she threw at me. I threw the book at her. Man, I didn't mean to kill her. It hit her in the head and she fell down. I went over and checked on her and she wasn't breathing. I panicked. I put everything back on the shelves. I raided the jewelry box to get some things that I thought would amount to the money I never received. Then I fled."

"Mr. Pickard, our CSI's didn't find any of your prints on anything. Why," Brass asked?

"I was wearing gloves," the man replied.

Brass nodded.

"Did you kill Richie Johnson?"

Anthony Pickard looked at the detective.

"That was an accident too. I confronted Richie and he tried to run. I pulled my gun out from the console of my SUV and shot him. I tried to slow him down but instead I took his life."

Jim Brass rubbed his forehead.

"Mr. Pickard. May I please ask how much money Officer Johnson owed you?"

"Yeah, $250."

Detective Brass looked at the man in front of him in disgust.

"Well Mr. Pickard. Hope your happy because you took the life of a young couple forever scarring their children's lives just for some petty cash. For your information, Officer Johnson had sent you your money. We looked at old Western Union receipts found in his desk. Officer Johnson mailed it to you since you lived in Reno at the time but it obviously got lost in the mail."

Anthony Sam Pickard looked at the older man in front of him in horror.

"Now Mr. Pickard you may be spending life in jail because you thought you were being cheated by your best friend. Officer, take Mr. Pickard to lockup," Brass said looking at the younger man in disgust.


	15. It's a Lot Like Christmas

3:15 p.m. December 25, 2006 Johnson family living room

Kacey Johnson sat in the floor with Emmy as they played with the four year old's new toys. As Kacey was getting up to retrieve something the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," she replied.

"Me too," said Emmy as she followed her sister.

Kacey opened the door to find six CSI's on the doorstep.

"Nick! Greg! Catherine! Warrick! Sara! Uh, Mr. Grissom!," Kacey exclaimed seeing them, "Come in."

The CSI's followed her into the living room.

"Mr. And Mrs. Johnson," acknowledged the older couple.

"Mr. Grissom, "Cale Johnson nodded as the other man sat down.

"Well Kacey, Emmy. Did you have a good Christmas," asked Nick?

"Yup," Emmy replied as everyone laughed, "I got a fwensics kit."

Grissom's CSI's all looked at Kacey who blushed.

"I couldn't help it. It's a magnifying glass, a little note pad, toy camera, finger printing "powder" and brush. Yeah, I had to get it."

"Ah, well here you go Emmy this is from all of us. And here's yours Kacey."

Emmy opened her gift, said thank you and went to her room to go play with it. Kacey slowly untied the bow and sat it to the side. Upon opening it she gasped.

Inside was a new crime lab ID and a necklace with a camera shaped pendant on it.

"Wow, thank you. I mean really," she replied hugging each and everyone of them.

"Your welcome sweetheart, "Grissom said offering a rare smile to the teen, " With that ID your welcome at any time at the lab. It won't expire."

Kacey looked at the old man and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Grissom," she replied as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	16. Epilouge

A/N: I had this brilliant idea while finishing up the story. The story itself is supposed to be in retrospect so that's why the epilouge is set in a year that hasn't happened. Please don't hate me.

Epilouge: August 2013

Anthony Sam Pickard received 99 years in prison and is now 35. Just 94 more to go.

Kacey Johnson skipped two grades and graduated from Durango High School on May 15th, 2008 at the age of 16. Gil Grissom's CSI's were in attendance as well as almost every police officer who knew her father. She has since then graduated from LVU and is now working on the grave yard shift under Catherine Willows as DNA technician and is now 21.

Catherine Willows became the grave yard supervisor once Grissom left. She is now a proud grandparent of her daughter Lindsey's daughter, Melody Karia Willows-Jones.

Conrad Ecklie transfered from LVPD to LAPD, much to the relief of both the day and graveyard shifts.

Sofia Curtis took Brass's postition as Head Detective.

Jim Brass retired from the LVPD in 2012 and now plays the role of grandfather to Ellie's daughter Nevada.

Gil Grissom retired from the Las Vegas Crime Lab and now teaches at Williams College. His picture now hangs on the wall next to Kacey's grandfather.

Cale Johnson died in his sleep on October 13, 2013 due to a stroke at 75.

Eleanor Johnson followed her husband three days later from a heart attack. She was 73.

Emmy Johnson is an 11 year old who lives with her sister in an apartment who is beginning to follow in her sister's footsteps.

Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle married on May 12, 2012 and are expecting their first child, a girl, Kacey Marie Stokes in September.

David Hodges is still the same old snarky trace tech but with a much better pay.

Warrick and Tine Brown are the proud parents of twins Gil and Trace.

Greg Sanders finally became a CSI 3 this year that he celebrated with Kacey by taking her to a Radiohead concert.

Oh yeah, Kacey and Greg began seeing each other when she turned 18, was 35, and he plan's on proposing tonight after the Marilyn Manson show. How romantic.


End file.
